mysteriousvaultofsoulsfandomcom-20200214-history
Restless Dreams
General James Sunderland James Sunderland has arrived in the town of Silent Hill after receiving a letter from his recently deceased wife, Mary Shepherd-Sunderland , despite the fact that she had died from an illness three years ago. The letter states that Mary is waiting for James in their "special place", which confuses James, as the whole town of Silent Hill was their "special place". After leaving the town's observation deck and traveling toward Silent Hill, James comes across the Toluca Graveyard and meets Angela Orosco, a teenage girl who came to the town to search for her mother. When James reaches Silent Hill he discovers that it is not the same, beautiful town as it was in the past. In addition to the bizarre, omnipresent Fog World, the whole town seems to be rotting away and abandoned. Macabre, vaguely humanoid monsters are wandering the streets and attempting to attack James whenever possible. When he discovers that the path to his first destination, the lakeside Rosewater Park, is cut off, James decides to travel through an Woodside Apartments to reach what he believes could be the "special place" Mary mentioned in her letter. Laura Once inside the apartments, James briefly encounters a little girl who steps on his hand before running away. Soon after that, he comes across Bogeyman, a humanoid monster whose head is completely obscured by a giant, metal, pyramid-shaped helmet that protects him against anything James will possess in his arsenal. James later meets an obese young man, Eddie Dombrowski, while he is vomiting into one of the apartment toilets. Eddie responds in a very defensive manner to questions regarding a corpse in the refrigerator of the apartment room. James finds Angela again, contemplating suicide with a knife in her hand, while lying in front of a large mirror. James persuades her to hand him the knife for her own safety, after which she flees in an unusual panic. Maria When James finally reaches Rosewater Park he meets a woman named Maria, who appears nearly identical to his deceased wife Mary, but clothed in a more provocative outfit and possessing more of an impudent attitude. During their travels, she reveals insight into matters that only he or Mary would know, and acts in a very seductive manner toward James. Maria accompanies James in his attempt to reach his second suspected "special place," the Lakeview Hotel. James enters Pete's Bowl-O-Rama where he meets Eddie again. He also spots the little girl, who runs away from James upon seeing him. Eddie then reveals to James that her name is Laura. Outside, Maria claims to have seen Laura and, out of concern for her, has James try to pursue the child. Their search leads them to Brookhaven Hospital, where Maria then becomes sick, and insists on resting in one of the hospital rooms. Lustful Lips The Historical Society becomes an exploration of two levels not noted on the town map: Toluca Prison and a labyrinth in which Bogeyman resides. In this area, James finds Maria, miraculously alive and locked in a prison cell, who greets him with memories of Mary. He tells her that he will free her, but upon leaving and later coming back and entering the cell, James discovers that she has been murdered once again. The next area, in which James reunites with Angela, provides back story as to why Angela and Eddie are in the town. A newspaper clipping indicates that Angela killed her father, Thomas Orosco, who abused her with the complicity of her mother. James saves Angela from a Doorman, but she then becomes hostile towards James. Eddie is revealed to have snapped after years of verbal abuse by his peers. He killed the dog of a football player and then shot the dog's owner in the leg. It becomes clear that upon his arrival in Silent Hill, he has gone insane, seeing everyone as making fun of him, and has resorted to killing anyone he encounters. He first attempts to explain the path of bodies he has left during his time in Silent Hill, but ultimately turns on James as well, and must be killed to progress through the game. James feels ashamed for killing Eddie, and after this point, James questions his perception of the events leading to his arrival in the town. As well, the letter that he supposedly received from Mary goes blank, indicating that the letter itself was something that James himself made up, and that it never actually existed in the first place. Angela's Fate James exits the labyrinth and takes a boat to the Lakeview Hotel in hopes of finding Mary. Once there, he finds Laura once again, and she gives him the letter she claimed to be seeking earlier, which reveals that Mary wanted to adopt her while confirming Laura's claims of knowing Mary for the past year. The final truth is shown to James when he watches a video tape he apparently left at the hotel three years ago, which shows that he killed his terminally ill wife by smothering her with a pillow. Laura, who is ready to leave the town, finds James and he chooses to reveal the truth to Laura. Laura becomes angry with him for killing Mary, then silently exits the room. The radio James has been to warn him of the approach of monsters then sends a message from Mary, asking him to find her. James explores the rest of the hotel, discovering that it is decrepit and rotting, and has appeared to be nothing more than the remains of a building that has previously experienced a fire. James then finds Angela on a burning staircase, and she asks him to return her knife so that she can commit suicide. James declines. As Angela retreats up the burning staircase, James states that the room is hot as hell, to which she replies that "it's always like this for me", meaning that her life was always a living hell. She then completely ascends up the staircase, and disappears into the flames. Boss Mary The climax approaches as James finds yet another resurrected Maria, bound and screaming for James's help, but is promptly killed by two Bogeymen monsters. James then realizes that they have been created to punish him for his sins, and fights the two Bogeymen. After they are severely weakened, they commit ritual suicide with their own spears as if to indicate that their purpose has been fulfilled. James is led to a hallway where he listens to a previous conversation that he and Mary had while she was still alive; in this conversation, James brought Mary some flowers, but she did not accept them, stating that she is too disgusting to deserve flowers and yells furiously at James. At the end of this conversation, Mary desperately pleads to James for him to be with her. James then enters a large metallic complex with a long staircase. At the top of this staircase, he finds a woman (depending on the ending, the woman will be either Maria or Mary herself) who transforms into the manifested pain of Mary. After James defeats this final demon, the game comes to a close. Endings Silent Hill 2 does not have a canonized ending. The Room revealed that James disappeared when he went to Silent Hill. Official statements from Konami have kept the canonicity of the ending ambiguous, with statements essentially saying that any of the endings can be considered "real" depending on the player's actions and interpretation of the story (e.g. personal reception of particular characters and their purposes). The final version of the game has a total of six possible endings; three of which can be achieved on the first playthrough, and three others enabled by acquiring new items on replays. Leave In the "Leave" ending, the woman in the room is Maria once again, making a final attempt to get James to take her. James rebuffs her, however, and she turns into a monster similar to the hanging monsters in the hospital, becoming the final boss. Upon her defeat, James will leave Silent Hill together with Laura after being granted a final meeting with Mary. The ending song for Leave is Overdose Delusion. In Water In the In Water ending, the woman in the room is Maria once again, making a final attempt to get James to take her. James rebuffs her, however, and she turns into a monster similar to the hanging monsters in the hospital, becoming the final boss. Upon her defeat, James will drown himself in Toluca Lake so he and Mary can have a peaceful afterlife together. The ending song for In Water is Angel's Thanatos. Rebirth A replay ending entitled "Rebirth" will also have James kill Maria, but afterwards he will then attempt to use new objects collected in the game to resurrect Mary by confronting the "ancient gods of Silent Hill" with an unknown result. The ending song is The Reverse Will. Maria The "Maria" ending, however, is radically different from these three. If the player spends a lot of time with Maria and protects her well from monsters (also from Bogeyman in the hospital basement), the woman in the room will be Mary, who has not forgiven James for killing her. She will then turn into the final boss as the same monster Maria becomes, and after her defeat James dismisses her as being just another hallucination. He then discovers Maria, inexplicably resurrected again, and leaves town with her. As they leave, however, Maria starts coughing, implying she is getting the same illness Mary suffered from. The ending song is Promise. Dog James discovers a dog (Mira) beyond a locked door which has apparently been controlling all the events of the game from a large cartoony computer console. UFO a continuation of the UFO ending of the first game added in the Xbox port/Director's version in which James is abducted by a group of aliens with the help of the first game's protagonist, Harry Mason. Born from a Wish Maria wakes up alone and frightened in the "Heaven's Night" club. After pondering to herself about what she should do, she eventually decides to try and find someone else in the town. She begins to wander through the streets of Silent Hill until she eventually enters Baldwin Mansion, an area out of bounds in the main game. Here she meets the owner of the mansion, Ernest Baldwin (although she never actually sees him; all their conversations are shared between locked doors). Ernest speaks in a strange monotone, and asks her to find the "white liquid" to help him bring back his dead daughter, Amy. Maria helps him with this, even though it may not work, stating: "I don't mind fighting for an impossible cause." When she's exploring the house, she finds a teddy bear in a child's room. She comments that Laura would love that toy (showing that she shares some of Mary Shepherd-Sunderland's memories). After Maria brings back the "white liquid" to Ernest, he reveals slightly more about Maria to her, and tells her about a man named James. He warns Maria that James Sunderland is a bad man, and that he's looking for "the you that isn't you". This seems to stir something in Maria, who begins to remember things about James - that he wasn't good to his wife during the illness and that he killed her. She also remembers that underneath James is a kind person. Maria then opens the door, but the room where Ernest is in is empty. Disappointed from not finding another human, Maria leaves the Baldwin mansion and considers suicide, but refrains. She decides to follow her fate, hoping that James will accept her as she is. Category:Nurse Rachel Category:Jennifer Carroll's Tomb Category:Patrick Chester Category:Bubble Head Nurse Category:Armless Man Category:Mandarin Category:Mannequin Category:Prisoner Category:Chainsaw Category:Chinese Cleaver Category:Great Knife Category:Handgun Category:Hyper Spray Category:Pipe Category:Spear Category:Revolver Category:Rifle Category:Shotgun Category:Wood Plank Category:Blue Creek Apartments Category:Jack's Inn Category:Neely's Bar Category:Toluca Lake Island Category:Flashlight Category:Little Baroness